Miracle
by Aura Huang
Summary: "Ditengah dunia sepuluh juta Orang, mengapa itu kami berdua? Ini mungkin adalah sebuah keajaiban."


_Amidst the worlds ten million people_

 _Why is it be the two of us?_

 _This perhaps is a_ _ **miracle**_

 **MIRACLE**

 _By_ **Aura Huang**

 _Scorpius Malfoy x Rose Weasley_

 **Semoga kalian semua suka. Dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak!**

 **And sorry for typo**

* * *

Malam ini, pesta khusus akan diadakan di Aula Besar untuk siswa-siswi Tahun Ketujuh. Pesta khusus tersebut diadakan karena, ingin membuat Para siswa-siswinya tidak stress dengan hasil Ujian yang akan diumumkan minggu depan. Dan sebenarnya, pesta khusus tersebut direkomendasikan oleh sang Ketua Murid Laki-Laki—Scorpius Malfoy yang sempat mendapatkan ancaman dari Ketua Murid Perempuan—Rose Weasley. Tapi, Rose tahu, dengan izinnya atau tidak—pesta khusus tersebut akan tetap berlangsung.

"Kau kalah berdebat dengannya, Rose? Tumben sekali."

Rose hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar pernyataan Al dan kembali bergutik dengan tugas-tugas terakhirnya sebagai Ketua Murid. Mau bagaimana lagi? Membatalkannya? Tidak akan bisa! Semua Orang sudah tahu dan pasti mereka semua akan protes karena pesta khusus tersebut dibatalkan. Rose mendengus kesal dan menggaruk rambutnya frutasi yang membuat Al tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu, Al?"

Al dan Rose langsung terdiam mendengar suara dingin yang berasal dari balik punggung mereka. Dan tanpa berbalik pun—mereka tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ya, kau harus liat betapa frustasinya dia." Balas Al santai sambil menunjuk Rose yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Scorpius menatap Rose dan terkekeh pelan, "Kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya mengalah, Weasley."

"Sebaiknya kau mengecek persiapan untuk pesta khusus nanti dibanding berdiri disini dan mengoceh tidak jelas." Sindir Rose kesal. Tangannya mulai bergerak cepat—merapikan setiap lembar kertas tugasnya dan dia bersiap pergi. Al yang menyadari suasana disekitar mereka berdua menyeramkan mulai tersenyum pahit. "Aku lupa ada janji dengan Lorcan. Sampai jumpa nanti kalian berdua!"

Rose memandang punggung Al yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan kesal. _Sial, kenapa dia tidak mengajakku pergi dan malah meninggalkanku disini bersama dengan si Pirang?_ Batin Rose kesal bukan main. Dia mulai bangun dari tempat duduknya tapi ada tangan yang menahan kedua pundaknya dengan kuat.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan tugas-tugas tersebut sebelum pergi dari sini." Kata Scorpius tajam. Rose mendengus kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan Scorpius dari pundaknya cepat, "Tenang saja, aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dimana pun."

* * *

Rose tahu bahwa dirinya tidak _akan_ pernah bisa akur dengan Scorpius walaupun seluruh keluarga Potter-Weasley sudah berteman baik dengan keluarga Malfoy. Sedari dulu saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu saat keluarga Potter-Weasley-Malfoy mengadakan makan malam bersama, mereka berdua sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak bisa akur, seperti Scorpius selalu membuat Rose menangis atau Rose yang tidak bisa berhenti menyindir Scorpius habis-habisan.

Menghela nafas lelah dan dia membuka pintu kamarnya lalu terbaring dengan lemah diatas kasur empuk miliknya—yang sebentar lagi bukan miliknya lagi. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan pesta khusus nanti malam. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena, dia baru ingat bahwa gaun yang akan dipakainya nanti malam belum ia ambil dan dia tidak mempunyai pasangan untuk pergi bersama.

Tentang pasangan untuk pergi bersama nanti—dia harus pergi bersama siapa? Tiba-tiba dia menyesal karena, menolak ajakan para Pria yang ingin pergi bersamanya ke pesta khusus tersebut. Dia mengambil bantal kesayangannya dan berteriak dipelukan bantalnya.

"Berisik."

Rose langsung terdiam ketika seseorang menegurnya dari luar kamar. Dia langsung menatap pintu dengan kesal. "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, Malfoy!"

"Kau mengangguku, Weasley! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!" Balas Scorpius tidak mau kalah yang membuat Rose kesal bukan main. Dia bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar—untuk menghampiri Scorpius tentu saja. Langkah kakinya ia perbesar dan suara langkah kakinya terdengar karena Pemiliknya menginjak lantai dengan emosi.

Rose membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Scorpius yang _katanya_ sedang berkonsentrasi. Tapi, Rose malah menemukan Scorpius yang sedang tidur di sofa ruang rekreasi. Dia menghela nafas kesal lagi dan mendekati Scorpius. "Berkonsentrasi katamu? Seharusnya kau memikirkan pesta khusus yang kau buat itu! Dan lihat jam berapa sekarang! Sekarang jam—Merlin, gaunku!"

Rose langsung dengan gaunnya yang disimpan oleh Lily dan dia langsung berlari keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pertama, Ia bersumpah bahwa ia sangat malu sekarang—karena, Ia gagal membuat Scorpius malu dan akhirnya dia yang kena! Kedua, Ia sangat lupa dengan gaunnya dan terimakasih Scorpius karena sudah mengingatkannya. Ketiga, Ia tidak mempunyai pasangan untuk pesta khusus nanti malam.

* * *

Pesta khusus dimulai jam 7 malam dan Rose belum siap. Rambut merahnya sekarang sedang ditata oleh Roxanne yang menata rambutnya sambil menceramahinya kesal. Dan _well,_ Rose sangat bersyukur karena adik-adik sepupunya membantunya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Kau itu cantik, Rose. Kau juga pintar. Tapi, kau tidak pintar dalam urusan ini. Kau kalah denganku." Kata Roxy sambil tertawa puas. "Dan lagi, kau akan pergi sendiri? Aku kasihan sekali padamu."

"Terimakasih pujiannya." Balas Rose sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya saat rambutnya sudah ditata rapi. Lalu, dia tersenyum kepada adik-adik sepupunya. "Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian semua. Mungkin tanpa kalian hari ini, aku akan menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan."

"Sudah jam 7 lewat! Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang!" Kata Lily bersemangat. Rose tersenyum puas dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar sepupunya tersebut. Dan perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar benar-benar sulit, banyak sekali yang mengomentari penampilannya malam ini dan mata yang memandanginya. Sulit baginya—walaupun dia sedikit senang karena diperhatikan.

Rose mencoba untuk rileks sebelum membuka pintu keluar tersebut. Dia merasa tidak percaya diri walaupun dia memakai gaun merah yang sangat cantik dan rambut yang ditata tak kalah cantiknya oleh Roxy. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mendorong pintu keluar.

Rose kaget bukan main saat dia menemukan seorang Pria yang membelakanginya. Pria tersebut menatap lukisan-lukisan yang bisa bergerak dan sekali-kali melihat lantai bawah. Tak ingin diketahui bahwa ia mencuri pandang Pria tersebut, ia langsung berjalan melewati Pria tersebut.

"Tidak sopan sekali."

Rose menahan nafasnya ketika Pria tersebut berbicara— _apa mungkin Ia berbicara denganku?_ Batinnya. Dia berbalik dan dia terkejut bukan main ketika menemukan Scorpius dengan jasnya—yang sungguh sangat tampan, dan Rose tidak berbohong kalau penampilan Scorpius malam ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kecuali senyum jahilnya, tentu saja.

"Malfoy? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya kau—"

"Aku menunggumu, pintar." Balas Scorpius yang membuat pipi Rose memerah dan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Rose mencoba untuk menepis itu semua dan menatap Scorpius tajam. "Menunggu?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kita berdua ini Ketua Murid. Kita harus pergi bersama dan ketika acara pembuka sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi dengan Pria kencanmu." Jelas Scorpius tegas yang membuat Rose diam-diam sedikit kecewa. _Tunggu, kecewa? Aku? Tidak mungkin,_ Batinnya menolak lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi sekarang."

* * *

Seperti apa yang kata Scorpius bilang, setelah acara pembuka yang diprotes karena, jadwal yang bisa dibilang terlambat—ya, tentu saja itu menghambat mereka untuk berpesta sampai tengah malam nanti, mereka benar-benar berpisah. Scorpius hilang entah kemana yang membuat Rose sedikit kecewa—siapa tahu pesta khusus malam ini membuat mereka berdua akur?

Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ingin menghampiri Al. Dia teringat bahwa Lily sempat mengomelinya untuk tidak bersama Kakaknya alias Al, karena, Lily ingin Rose mencari Pria dan tidak menganggu Al—mungkin. Dia mulai cemberut dan mengambil secangkir minuman dan mulai meminumnya.

"Ugh, minuman apa ini?" Kata Rose setelah meminum minuman yang disediakan untuk para pengunjung pesta. Dia terbatuk-batuk untuk beberapa saat dan dia memilih untuk duduk. Dia menghela nafas berat dan tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuhnya berat. Dan dia langsung teringat sesuatu.

 _Ini pesta yang direkomendasikan oleh Scorpius Malfoy._

 _Dan semua disini diatur oleh dia._

 _Dan pasti minuman yang aku minum tadi—_

— _wiski..._

"Sial." Dengus Rose kesal. "Aku sudah bilang kepadanya untuk tidak menyediakan alkohol—tapi kenapa dia tetap menyediakannya? Dasar Malfoy! Beraninya dia denganku! Awas saja kalau ketemu! Akan kuhajar habis-habisan dia!"

Rose mulai bangun dan dia berjalan dengan kepalanya yang pusing—ralat, sangat pusing. Dia keluar dari Aula Besar karena dia tidak ingin ada kejadian memalukan yang terjadi karena, dirinya yang sedang mabuk. _Ugh, sial, alkoholnya mulai bereaksi,_ Batin Rose khawatir. Dia sangat menyesal karena, meminum satu gelas wiski—sungguh kalau dia tahu itu wiski dia tidak akan meminumnya. Dan lagi, dia bukan peminum yang baik.

Rose tidak kuat untuk berdiri dan dia duduk ditangga. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Dan dia mulai terisak pelan. Tidak, bukan hanya karena wiski—tetapi semuanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dan masih tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti dan Scorpius. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Pria tersebut tidak mau mengalah dengannya? Dia selalu mengalah kepada Wanita lain tapi tidak dengannya.

"Kau diputusi, Weasley?"

Rose langsung membuka kedua tangannya dan menemukan Scorpius yang sedang menatapnya simpati. Rose semakin kesal bukan main dan dia mulai memukul dada bidang Scorpius dengan kesal. "Dasar kau brengsek, Malfoy! Aku benci padamu! Sangat benci!"

"Wow, kau mabuk?" tanya Scorpius tidak percaya. Rose batuk lagi dan memandang Scorpius tajam, "Ya! Dan ini karena mu! Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menyediakan alkohol tapi kau tetap menyediakannya! Kau ini Pria kan? Harusnya kau mengalah!"

"Kau lucu sekali saat mabuk seperti ini." Balas Scorpius sambil terbahak. Dia duduk didepan Rose dan tertawa lagi. "Bukan peminum yang baik, huh?"

"Aku benci padamu!" Kata Rose mulai ngelantur sambil memukul pundak Scorpius dengan telunjuknya. "Kau selalu membuatku menangis, kau selalu menyembunyikan bukuku, kau selalu mengataiku, kau selalu—"

Perkataan Rose terhenti karena Scorpius menciumnya. Pipi Rose sudah memerah dan siap untuk meledak. Dia ingin menghentikan ciuman ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Atau mungkin dia _tidak mau_. Dan bukannya menghentikannya, Rose malah mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Scorpius. Dirinya menikmati detik-detik Scorpius menciumnya dan dia merasakan dia dipaksa masuk kedalam lubang yang sempit dan berakhir diatas ranjang yang empuk beraroma mint.

* * *

Hari kelulusan sudah tiba. Seperti prediksi banyak Orang tak terkecuali keluarga Weasley-Potter, Rose Weasley mendapatkan nilai tinggi yang membuat Hermione menangis tak karuan dan Ron luar biasa bangga. Semua keluarga besar Weasley dan Potter berencana untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama sebagai perayaan anak-anak mereka yang lulus dirumah sang Kakek dan Nenek. Dan ketika mendengar keluarga Malfoy juga diundang, jantung Rose mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Kenapa kau selalu bereaksi aneh ketika mendengar Malfoy, Rose?" Tanya Al sambil memandangi sepupunya yang sedari tadi diam tetapi gelisah. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong," balas Al tidak percaya. "Saat pesta khusus berlangsung, kalian berdua tidak kelihatan sama sekali. Apa kalian bersama saat itu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja." Balas Rose berusaha untuk meyakinkan Al. Al yang sedari tadi memandangnya penuh curiga mulai menyerah. "Oke, Rose. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku. Oke?"

"Tenang saja, Al." balas Rose sambil tertawa kaku. Al turun kebawah—menghampiri Fred dan James dan meninggalkan Rose sendirian dibalkon. Rose menghirup udara malam yang menghampirinya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sambil merasakan angin malam dingin.

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu masih teringat jelas dipikirannya. Semakin ia ingin melupakannya, semakin pula ia mengingatnya. Walaupun ia dalam keadaan mabuk—tapi, tetap saja. Menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama Scorpius saat itu dan berakhir dengan keadaan _shock_ saat ia bangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan—kalian tahulah apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Dan sejak saat itu, Rose dan Scorpius tidak melempar pandangan tajam atau sindiran satu sama lain. Mereka hanya diam dan pura-pura kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka berdua bicara seperlunya. Dan Rose bersyukur karena, kejadia tersebut terjadi saat mereka ingin lulus.

Yang artinya, mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Aunt Hermione memanggilmu."

Rose tersentak kaget saat menemukan Scorpius berdiri dibelakangnya. Penampilannya hari ini—seperti biasa tampan. Dengan pakaian _casual_ khas _muggle_ dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Dan lagi, senyum jahilnya sudah hilang digantikan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Oh, terimakasih sudah memberitahu." Balas Rose kaku. Dia berjalan melewati Scorpius dan langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya ditahan oleh tangan Scorpius. Dan Rose terkejut bukan main sampai tangan tersebut tidak menyentuh lengannya lagi.

"Apa sebegitu buruknya saat aku menyentuhmu?"

Rose membeku ketika bertemu dengan manik abu Scorpius. Tatapan yang Rose tidak mengerti—mungkin tidak _akan_ pernah ia mengerti. Dia memandang Scorpius bersalah, "Aku kaget. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong."

"Aku lelah, kau tahu? Semenjak itu terjadi kita berdua seperti ini. Kau diam yang membuat diriku juga diam. Aku ingin es diantara kita mencair tapi es tersebut malah semakin membeku. Apa kau tidak mengerti sama sekali?"

Rose tercengang mendengarnya. Tubuhnya mulai sedikit bergetar dan dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti, Malfoy. Karena itu, kita tidak _akan_ pernah bisa mencairkan es diantara kita berdua ini."

"Kau menyakitiku, kau tahu? Dan bodohnya aku masih tetap mengharapkanmu." Balas Scorpius tajam yang menusuk hati Rose. Rose mencoba untuk tidak menangis—dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Scorpius. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang keluar balkon. "Ya, Malfoy. Kau bodoh kalau kau masih mengharapkanku."

"Terimakasih atas pernyataannya. Aku sekarang tersadar selama ini aku mengharapkan Wanita yang kelewat pintar sepertimu." Balas Scorpius kesal. Dia mulai menuruni tangga satu persatu dan ber- _apparate_ yang membuat seluruh penghuni rumah bingung setengah mati. Rose mulai menghapus air matanya saat keberadaan Scorpius sudah menghilang.

Rose berbalik dan menemukan Kakak-beradik Laki-laki Potter; James dan Al yang memandangnya meminta penjelasan darinya apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

* * *

 _[Tiga tahun kemudian.]_

"Halo, dengan Butik Weasley disini. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

" _Aku dengar kalian mengeluarkan gaun pernikahan dengan model terbaru. Apa bisa kami lihat saat hari Jumat nanti?"_

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami buka dari jam 10 sampai jam 3 sore."

" _Terimakasih banyak. Tapi, apakah bisa desainernya langsung yang akan memperlihatkannya nanti?"_

"Ya, bisa. Saya akan menemui Anda nanti hari Jumat."

" _Sungguh? Terimakasih banyak! Aku tidak percaya bahwa yang mengangkat telepon ini desainernya langsung!"_

"Ya, tentu saja. Hari ini jadwal Saya tidak terlalu padat dan akhirnya Saya menghabiskan waktu di Butik. Sampai jumpa hari Jumat!"

Rose menutup teleponnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Ya, sehabis lulus dari Hogwarts, dia memilih untuk membuka Butik sendiri di dunia _muggle_. Dan dia bersyukur bahwa Kedua Orangtuanya mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Hei, Rose."

Rose berbalik dan menemukan Al yang memasukki butiknya dengan tangan yang memegang segelas kopi hangat. Rose tersenyum melihatnya, "Hei, Al. Sudah lama ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Balas Al bersemangat. "Aku sibuk menjadi _Auror_ dan yang lainnya juga sibuk di dunia sihir, sedangkan kau disini sendiri."

"Lily sering mengunjungiku." Balasnya sambil meminum kopi hangat tersebut. Al tersenyum mendengarnya dan memperhatikan Butik milik Rose tersebut. "Ya dan dia juga bercerita banyak tentangmu. Dan, bisakah kau mengganti namanya menjadi Weasley dan Potter Butik? Itu lebih keren."

Rose tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya, itu sangat keren."

"Dan,"

Rose berhenti tertawa ketika menemukan wajah serius Al, "Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah dengar kalau Scorpius akan menikah tahun ini? Er—aku tidak terlalu tahu siapa pengantin Wanitanya—"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Al kalau kau masih membicarakannya." Balas Rose tidak enak. Ini adalah pembicaraan pertama dalam tiga tahun tentang Scorpius. Setelah tiga tahun lalu—semenjak Scorpius pergi dan dia ditahan oleh James dan Al untuk bercerita. Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu hubungannya dengan Scorpius.

"Dengarkan aku dulu," balas Al buru-buru sebelum Rose mengusirnya dari Butik. "Apa kau sudah benar-benar melupakannya?"

"Al," balas Rose tenang. "Jika berita Malfoy akan menikah tahun ini benar, aku turut senang mendengarnya."

Al menghela nafas lemah. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupu pintarnya ini. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Rose akan senang. Sebagai sepupu yang paling dekat dengannya dan mengetahui bagaimana Rose itu, dia tidak percaya. Dan bahkan dia merasa Rose sudah berubah. Dia tidak seperti dulu—dia berbeda dan sejujurnya itu dalam artian baik, tapi, seperti dipaksa. Seperti dia ingin menutupi semuanya.

"Oke, aku menyerah." Balas Al sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti Orang yang tertangkap oleh polisi. "Ada panggilan tugas untukku. Dan kau, jaga dirimu, oke?"

"Oke. Hati-hati, Al." balas Rose sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Al yang disambut oleh Al. Semakin lama punggung Al hilang dan Rose menghela nafas lelah. Dia memijat keningnya pelan dan duduk untuk meringankan pusingnya.

 _Apa benar dia akan—? Tidak, jangan memikirkannya Rose. Jangan pikirkan dia lagi. Jika benar, berarti dia sudah bahagia dengan Wanita lain dan harusnya kau bersyukur karena itu. Jangan pikirkan dia lagi, Rose. Jangan._

* * *

Rose membuka pintu Butik miliknya dan menyiapkan semuanya sebelum Butik dibuka. Ia menyalakan AC, mengecek semua stok bajunya, merapikannya dan semuanya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa menggunakan sihirnya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk melakukannya tanpa sihir.

Suara pintu terbuka dan membuat Rose sedikit terkejut karena waktu belum menunjukkan pukul 10. Lalu dia berhenti merapikan patung-patung yang berada disisi kanan dan mulai menghampiri pengunjung.

Pengunjungnya kali ini Wanita berambut coklat terang panjang dan cantik. Rose tersenyum saat melihatnya dan mulai menyapanya. "Selamat datang di Butik Weasley."

"Terimakasih," balas pengunjungnya tersebut. "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena, aku datang sepagi ini. Aku tidak bisa menunggu dirumah dengan tenang jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung kesini."

 _Pengunjung yang sangat jujur,_ Batin Rose. Dia tersenyum ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ada janji kemarin dengan desainer yang baru mengeluarkan gaun pengantin baru." Balas Wanita itu ramah. Rose tersenyum lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya desainernya, Rose Weasley."

"Leah," Balas Leah sambil menjabat tangan Rose ramah, "Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau Rose Weasley? Sangat berbeda sekali! Kau semakin cantik!"

Rose menatap Leah bingung. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Tidak," Balas Leah kikuk. "Tapi, aku mengetahui banyak hal tentang mu dan juga keluargamu. Kalian semua sangat luar biasa!"

"Terimakasih banyak." Balas Rose sambil tertawa kecil. _Well,_ ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapat pujian seperti ini.

"Tunanganku akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi, apakah bisa sekarang kita melihat gaunnya?" Tanya Leah sopan. Rose mengangguk dan menyuruh Leah untuk mengikutinya ketempat dimana gaun buatannya diletakkan. Leah menatap kagum gaun pengantin yang dibuat oleh Rose dan menyentuhnya. "Merlin, ini sangat indah."

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Rose yang langsung diangguki oleh Leah. Lalu, Rose membantu Leah untuk memakai gaun pengantin tersebut dengan hati-hati. Ketika semua sudah rapi, Rose meninggalkan Leah di ruang ganti. Dia keluar dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia temui.

Pria berambut pirang.

Manik abu-abu yang khas.

Yang juga kaget melihatnya.

"Kau—Rose Weasley?"

* * *

Canggung. Begitulah mereka berdua dan Leah sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Rose sedang mengurusi gaun pengantin yang dipilih oleh Leah untuk pernikahannya nanti.

Ya—pernikahan.

"Aku juga ingin mengundangmu, Rose Weasley. Benarkan, Scorp?"

"Ya," Balas Scorpius canggung. "Kami mengundangmu. Dan jangan beritahu siapapun dulu."

"Selamat kalau begitu. Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya." Balas Rose sambil tersenyum hangat. Matanya berusaha untuk menghindari pemandangan dimana Leah mengalungkan lengan Scorpius manja. _Mereka berdua cocok,_ batin Rose dalam hati. Scorpius tampan dan Leah cantik. Keduanya berasal dari Darah Murni. Benar-benar cocok.

"— _Karena itu, kita tidak akan pernah bisa mencairkan es diantara kita berdua ini."_

Ya, itu benar. Perkataannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak akan pernah akur ataupun menjalin kasih. Rose mulai memainkan jari-jari tangannya—dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman berada didepan mereka berdua yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Kami pamit dulu, Rose. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Kata Leah sambil berjabat tangan dengan Rose. Rose tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Ya, hati-hati dijalan."

Leah pergi mendahului Scorpius yang masih berdiam ditempatnya—memandang Rose seperti tatapan dulu yang selalu Rose tidak mengerti. Rose mengalihkan pandangannya dari Scorpius. "Kau tidak pergi bersamanya?"

"Besok malam, aku tunggu disini."

Dan Scorpius menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Rose sekarang mengerti apa arti tatapan dari Scorpius. Dan sekarang, Rose mengerti dengan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan dengan Scorpius. _Walaupun begitu, semuanya sudah terlambat untuk diubah bukan?_ Batinnya sedih tak karuan.

Selama ini, dia lebih memilih bekerja didunia _muggle_ karena, dia ingin lari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan dimana dirinya sudah jatuh pada Scorpius Malfoy. Dimana dulu dia selalu menolak untuk jatuh cinta kepada Pria seperti dirinya. Rose mulai menangis. Ya, dia menyesal. Setelah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, dirinya dihantui oleh penyesalan yang sangat besar. Dan dia bertekad untuk berubah—tapi bagi dirinya, itu semakin menyiksanya.

Saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada Pria seperti Scorpius Malfoy. Dia memilih mencintai Scorpius diam-diam. Dia memilih mencintai Scorpius dalam mimpinya. Dimana dalam mimpinya hanya dia yang mendapatkan Scorpius. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat.

Tapi, kenapa dia menunggu Scorpius di Butiknya sampai jam 11 malam?

"Dia tidak akan datang." Saut Rose pelan. Dirinya mulai bersiap untuk pulang. Tangannya mulai meraih gagang pintu dan dia menemukan Scorpius yang baru ber- _apparate_ didepan rumahnya.

Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ketika Scorpius menghampirinya. Dia mundur dan Scorpius semakin mendekatinya. Lalu, tubuhnya membeku ketika kedua tangan kekar tersebut mengalungkan tangannya kepinggang Rose. Suara nafasnya terdengar ditelinga Rose dan pelukannya semakin erat. Dan Rose menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas pelukannya tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Weasley. Aku bodoh karena aku masih mengharapkanmu. Bahkan sampai saat ini." Kata Scorpius lemah. Rose tidak bisa menahan airmatanya dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya ketika kepalanya menyentuh pundak Scorpius. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya dan dia membalas pelukan Scorpius yang membuat Scorpius tertawa kecil. Rose senang mendengarnya sampai terisak pelan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melupakanmu?" Tanya Rose pelan yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh Scorpius. Scorpius melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang manik biru milik Rose. "Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu? Aku akan menjalani hidup ini sendirian. Karena aku, hanya mau kau yang menemaniku menjalani hidup ini."

"Leah yang akan—"

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Weasley."

Rose terisak kencang. "Kau harus—"

Perkataan Rose tertutup karena Scorpius menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Masa depan tanpamu, tidak berarti bagiku, Rose."

Rose menangis dalam dia ketika Scorpius menyebut namanya. Ketika bibirnya mengucapkan namanya—dia merasakan kebahagiaan sendiri. Dia menyentuh tangan Scorpius dan mengenggamnnya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku. Aku tidak—"

"Aku tahu—dan mungkin semua Orang sudah tahu kalau Rose Weasley tidak pandai dalam hal mengungkapkan sesuatu." Kata Scorpius sambil tersenyum jahil. Senyum yang diam-diam dia rindukan. Senyum yang setiap malam ia bayangkan sebelum ia terjatuh dalam mimpinya.

"Tapi yang aku tahu, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Scorpius." Ungkap Rose dengan wajah memerah dan pipi yang penuh dengan air mata. Scorpius tersenyum bahagia dan menarik dagu Rose cepat. Rose memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Scorpius seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, bukan?"

Rose dan Scorpius langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka dengan kaget. Mereka menemukan Leah yang sedang berdiri dipintu Butik Weasley. Rose langsung memandang Leah bersalah karena dia melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan. Karena, Leah dan Scorpius bertunangan. "Leah, aku bisa—"

"Tidak, Rose." Balas seseorang yang tidak pernah ia duga; Al. Al tiba-tiba muncul disamping Leah dengan senyum khasnya yang terpasang diwajahnya. "Ini sudah bagian dari rencana."

"Rencana?" Kata Rose dan Scorpius bersamaan yang membuat Al beserta Leah menatap mereka geli.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya pertunangan itu palsu, Rose. Dia Leah, kau sudah tahu kan? Dan kami—aku, James dan Leah yang merencanakan ini. Leah salah satu teman baikku dan dia juga sempat melihat kalian berdua ditangga—"

"Bisa kau potong saja bagian itu?" Kata Scorpius kesal bukan main. Al mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil tertawa jahil. "Oke, tahan dulu Scorpius. Jadi, saat kami bertemu lagi karena dia salah satu juniorku—"

"Tunggu, kau _Auror_?" Potong Scorpius lagi. Al mulai kesal dengan Scorpius yang selalu memotong pembicaraannya. "Ya, dan kami bercerita banyak lalu dia menceritakan kejadian tersebut. Dan kami semua—keluarga Weasley, Potter dan Malfoy setuju untuk melakukan hal ini. Jika kau ingin menghajarku, nanti saja, oke? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Leah."

"Al!" Teriak Rose kesal bukan main. Tapi, Al dan Leah mulai ber- _apparate_ dan menghilang dari pandangan Rose dan Scorpius. Mereka berdua saling memandang dan tertawa kecil. Lalu, Scorpius memeluk tubuh Rose yang beraroma vanilla dan mengusap rambut merahnya. "Sepertinya kita harus berterimakasih kepada mereka semua."

"Ya, itu harus." Balas Rose bahagia bukan main. "Tapi, apa menurutmu Leah menyukaimu? Karena—"

"Rose, sudah kubilangkan, aku hanya mencintai dirimu"

"Ya, dan aku selalu tahu itu."

* * *

"Aku selalu memikirkan hal ini,"

Seluruh mata memandang Rose yang sedang berbicara didepan dengan gaun pengantinya yang ia desain sendiri. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka berdua yang diadakan di Malfoy Manor. Pernikahan yang dihadiri oleh keluarga besar, teman-teman dan para Guru Hogwarts yang menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk datang ke acara pernikahan Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley tersebut.

"Ditengah dunia sepuluh juta orang ini, mengapa itu kami berdua? Itu mungkin adalah sebuah keajaiban." Lanjut Rose sambil memandang Suaminya yang sedang memandangnya penuh puja dan cinta. Rose tersenyum bahagia dan berterimakasih untuk semua Orang yang datang pada pernikahan mereka.

"Ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Rose, aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Orangnya." Kata Scorpius yang membuat para tamu bersorak ataupun mengatainya seperti; dasar gombal! atau ya Scorpius kami mengetahui itu. Scorpius tersenyum hangat saat memandangi Istrinya yang sedang tersenyum manis untuknya. "Dan firasatku benar, dia adalah Orangnya. Dia yang akan menemaniku menjalani hidup ini. Dia yang saat pertama kali kita bertemu sedang menangis karena aku menghancurkan tataan bunga yang ia tata."

Semuanya tertawa mendengar kecuali Rose yang malu karena mendengarnya. Scorpius tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Sayang. Aku akan memberimu bunga sebanyak yang kau mau."

Semuanya bertepuk tangan mendengarnya, walaupun Rose mendengar gerutuan Al karena Scorpius terlalu mengucapkan banyak perkataan manis yang langsung dicubit oleh Leah.

"Ya, Scorpius dan Rose pasti berterimakasih banyak padaku, James dan Leah. Karena kami, mereka sekarang bersatu seperti sekarang." Kata Al sambil tersenyum manis. "Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua bahwa mereka saling mencintai—tetapi mereka tidak mengejar satu sama lain. Padahal mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain dan tertulis jelas dijidat mereka berdua."

Scorpius dan Rose tersenyum memandang Al yang sedang menyampaikan pidatonya. Ya, mereka berdua sangat berterimakasih kepada mereka semua yang membantu mereka untuk meyadarkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Scorpius mengenggam tangan Rose erat—seperti tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Dan saat para tamu beramai-ramai berdansa. Scorpius lebih memilih untuk mencuri ciuman dari Istrinya, Rose Malfoy.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Seperti biasa, ff comeback dalam beberapa bulan setelah saya menghilang /cri.

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan kalian! Kalian semua memberi saya semangat yang luar biasa, sungguh. Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang nge-pm saya buat ingetin saya buat balik dan update lagi. Terimakasih3

Dan, apakah kalian mau Miracle pov Scorpius? Jangan lupa review kalau mau! Hehe


End file.
